This invention relates to the field of plant breeding. In particular, this invention relates to a new lettuce, Lactuca saliva, variety, Icon.
Lettuce is an increasingly popular crop. Worldwide lettuce consumption continues to increase. As a result of this demand, there is a continued need for new lettuce varieties. In particular, there is a need for improved iceberg lettuce varieties that exhibit vigorous growth, increased weight and yield.
In order to meet these needs, the present invention is directed to an improved iceberg lettuce variety that exhibits vigorous growth, increased weight and yield. In particular, the present invention is directed to lettuce, Lactuca sativa, seed designated as Icon having ATCC Accession Number PTA-401 1. The present invention is further directed to a lettuce, Lactuca sativa plant produced by growing Icon lettuce seed having ATCC Accession Number PTA-4011. The present invention is further directed to a Lactuca sativa plant having all the physiological and morphological characteristics of a Lactuca sativa plant produced by growing Icon lettuce seed having ATCC Accession Number PTA-4011. The present invention is further directed to an F1 hybrid lettuce, Lactuca sativa plant having Icon as a parent wherein Icon is grown from Icon lettuce seed having ATCC Accession Number PTA-4011.
The present invention is further directed to pollen and ovules isolated from Icon lettuce plants. The present invention is further directed to tissue culture of Icon lettuce plants.
The present invention is further directed to a method of selecting lettuce plants comprising a) growing Icon lettuce plants wherein the Icon plants are grown from lettuce seed having ATCC Accession Number PTA-4011 and b) selecting a progeny plant from step a) wherein the progeny plant is phenotypically distinguishable from the parent plant. The present invention is further directed to lettuce plants and seeds produced by the lettuce plants wherein the lettuce plants are isolated by the selection method of the invention.
The present invention is further directed to a method of breeding lettuce plants comprising crossing a lettuce plant with a plant grown from Icon lettuce seed having ATCC Accession Number PTA-40 11. The present invention is further directed to lettuce plants and seeds produced therefrom where the lettuce plant is isolated by the breeding method of the invention.